Coraline Jones
Coraline Jones is the main protagonist of both the film and the book. She is a young girl who is clever, brave, and plucky. She lives with her extremely busy work-at-home parents - writers of garden catalogues. Unsatisfied with her new life, she is led to find a door with a passage to an 'other' version of her home, populated with loving, attractive versions of her parents and neighbours, but not all is as it seems, as Coraline finds herself unable to return home. But due to her her wish to come back home, she wins her freedom, her parents freedom, and three ghost children freedom. Book 'FILM' Coraline is seen having Blue Hair, Freckled and very skinny. She goes to the well, and meets wybie. Who annoys her. Coraline is grossed out by the 'slime' her father made her. as soon as she iis asleep, she see's a mice (Who is really a Rat for the other Mother) and she goes thourgh the door. ' '''Coraline is some-what scared at first of the beldam. But then Begins to like her and call her 'amazing' ' '''On the First night: Coraline is seen goiing to the kitchen and see's her 'Mom' humming. and asks what is she doing here, then The Beldam turns around, and Coraline is confused. The Beldam tells her to go see her 'Father' she does, then he sings to her 'The other Father Song' and then they eat dinner. Then the Beldam puts her to bed. The Next Day: Coraline at breakfast is seen trying to tell her parents about the other mother, but they dont belive her. And coraline goes to see Miss Spink and Forcible, but has mixed up mail, and she delivers iit to mr. Bobinski. Who is eccentric. Then she see's miss Spink and Forcible who tell she is in great danger, and then Coraline ignores the warning and leaves. and talks to wybie and the cat. The cat very suspicius of the Doll and knows this is not the first time it happened. The second Night: She see's the other mother and The beldam tells her to go outside, and the other father shows her the fantastic garden. and they eat breakast-dinner. Then the other mother shows her the new Wybie (Who dosen't speak.) and they go to an AMAZING mice circus, and the n coraline is back to bed The Next Day: She wakes up frusterated. Then they drop off her father at the garden place. And they start shopping for school colthes (Which are boring and ugly) and coraline see's gloves she likes and her mom ignores her. As soon as they get home the fridge is empty, and she goes shopping while coraline stays and goes to the other world. The beldam is not seen nor the other father, but she fixed up a huge snack (To stuff her up) and goes to The Spink and forcible show, Then transform into the new and some-what pretteir version of them. Then as they leave Wybie is shown pulling a frown, and the other mother signals him to smiles, or he'll regret it. As coraline goes into the kitchen, and the other mothe offers her to stay and have buttons sewed into her eyes. Coraline scared, says she is 'Tired' and goes to sleep and waking up in the other world. She goes into The other father's Study who musn't speak when the other mother isn't here. Coraline runs, but comes back, (With the Cat) she goes back inside, into the 'Insect Room' and coraline is telling the other mother she wants to go home, Furious, she punshes her inside wt the other ghost Children. And The other Wybie saves her, and has a forced on smile. as coraline runs thourgh the other door, she invites The other Wybie, who protests. and pushes thourgh the door, and and shuts it, and the other mother is heard coming down the stairs Furius as ever, (It is Possible Wybie sacraficed Him self to save Coraline, Though he is already dead) She comes back, and talks to wybie who thinks she is crazy. Coraline can't fiind her parents. She goes back and defeats the other mother. And the family is reuniited. and the end shows the cat dissapearing behind a sign (Possibly meaning he is one of her creations or Just meanng he never really existed) 'Character Appearance:' Not much is said about Coraline's appearance in the book, except that she has hazel colored eyes, is short for her age, and has brown hair. In the movie her eyes are the same as in the book, she has freckles on her face, and is rather tall for her age, her hair is short and blue and she always wears blue nail polish. When outside exploring, Coraline likes to wear a lwegsvc5t4uehbgvans. At the garden party she is wearing a T-shirt and short overalls for the occasion. The clothes the Other Mother made her, which were just the sort she liked, were a midnight blue sweater with shimmering silver stars woven in (they glowed in the dark when Coraline was trappe d behind the mirror), black velvet pants, and blue boots. At night, and therefore often in the Other World, she wears orange pajamas with white and red polka-dots. She slee3ergfwge Although Coraline tries to give people the impression that she is as mature as an adult and does not like to be considered otherwise (once complaining, after her father playfully tweaks her nose, that she's "not five anymore!"), Coraline has many childlike characteristics. She uses her imagination wherever she goes, only having to close her eyes to forget the world around her, such as when she was pretending the branch she was using as a dowsing rod was leading her to the well (the dowsing rod actually turned out to be poison oak). She also has a childish way of walking, which she displayed while looking for the well, pretending she is being dragged by the 'dowsing rod', and she can be seen either hopping down the steps at home one or two at a time, or pcge with her family, the cat, and the ghost children. Coraline is also very brave, such as going back to the Other World to save her parents despite the fact she was very afraid. Bravery, to Coraline, is being afraid of something but doing it anyway. Quotes *(Screams) "You scared me to death, you mangy thing!" *"Magic dowser, magic dowser, show me...the well!" *"Huh. A little me? That's weird." *"CRAZY?! YOU'RE THE JERK WAD THAT GAVE ME THE DOLL!!! *"Oh, I definitely heard someone, Why-were-you-born?" *"Ha! Your cat's not wild! He's a wuss-puss!" *"Welcome, Ms. Lovat! I'm Coraline Jones. I've got so much to tell you!" *"EVIL WITCH! I'M NOT SCARED!" *"Hello? Who's there?" *"I knew it was real!" *"Hey, Mom! Where does this door go? I think it's locked! Pleeease!" *"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OUT CORALINE JONES!" *"You...aren't... my mother." *"Well..she can't keep me in the dark forever. Not if she wants to win my life." *"Oh, great, the Village Stalker!" *"No. I'm.'' NOT''!!!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:heroes